kamenriderbuildfandomcom-20200215-history
Judging Sento Kiryu!
is the fifteenth episode of Kamen Rider Build. It features the debut of Build's LionComic Form, the Sclash Driver, and the Sclashjellies. This episode also reveals Night Rogue's true identity to the Riders and Sento's true identity. Synopsis Sento succeeded in retrieving the Pandora Box from Blood Stalk, or Soichi Isurugi! But Gentoku Himuro immediately sends out a squadron to search the city for the Pandora Box. The words that Soichi told Sento still resonate within him... "Night Rogue is really Gentoku Himuro". In other words, Gentoku can use his position as prime minister to arrest Sento and the others, and harness the Pandora Box's energy as a weapon of mass destruction! With this, the fight between Build and Night Rogue for the Pandora Box begins... Plot to be added Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Casts *Taizan Himuro's Subordinate: *Task Force Captain: Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Build: *Kamen Rider Cross-Z: *Night Rogue: *Strong Smash Hazard: *Stretch Smash Hazard: Fullbottles *'Bottle used:' **Build ***Biotic: Lion, Harinezumi, Panda, Kaizoku, Rabbit ***Abiotic: Comic, Syoubousya, Rocket (Once in Drill Crusher), Densya, Soujiki, Tank ***Other: RabbitTank Sparkling **Cross-Z ***Biotic: Dragon ***Abiotic: N/A ***Other: Cross-Z Dragon **Night Rogue ***Bat *'Form used:' **Build ***LionComic Form, FireHedgehog Form, RocketPanda Form, KaizokuRessya Form, LionCleaner Form, RabbitTank Form, RabbitTank Sparkling Form Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'Viewership': 3.0% *'Formula of the title:' \arg_{n}\max2^n-7=m^2=15 ( Question 464) *'Fullbottles Obtained:' N/A *'Closing Screen Fullbottles:' **Kamen Rider: Build **Fullbottles: ***Biotic: Kaizoku ***Abiotic: Densya *'Count at episode end' **'Bottles in Build's possession': ***'Biotic': Rabbit, Gorilla, Taka, Ninjya, Panda, Harinezumi, Lion, Kaizoku ***'Abiotic': Tank, Diamond, Gatling, Comic, Rocket, Syoubousya, Soujiki, Densya ***'Other': RabbitTank Sparkling **'Bottles in Cross-Z's possession': ***'Biotic': Dragon ***'Abiotic': Lock ***'Other': Cross-Z Dragon **'Bottles in Night Rogue's possession': Bat **'Bottles in Blood Stalk's possession': ***'Biotic': Cobra, Octopus ***'Abiotic': Light **'Bottles in Hokuto's possession:' ***'Biotic:' Wolf ***'Abiotic:' Smapho *The opening shows the same scenes from Kamen Rider Heisei Generations FINAL: Build & Ex-Aid with Legend Riders. *This is the first time since his debut that Soichi doesn't assume Blood Stalk. *This is the first time since episode 8 that Build uses a Trial Form. *This is the first time Night Rogue uses the Steam Blade's Devil Steam attack as it is mostly used by Blood Stalk. [[file:Ryuki Seto.png|thumb|Sento as "Ryuki Seto".]] *In this episode, when disguise as a doctor, the alias used by Sento is , refers to Sento Kiryu himself. "Ryuki" is the kanji reversed spell of Kiryu, "Seto" is removing the "n" part of Sento. Suprisingly, Ryuki is the Kamen Rider identity for Shinji Kido. *The hospital that Sento and Ryuga infiltrate to meet with Taizan Himuro is the same hospital that Seito University Hospital was filmed in. *As noted on the "Errors" section on the two previous episodes, Sento lately transforms into a Best Match using a blue Snap Ride Builder that Ryuga previously use during his debut as a Rider. As this "error" has lasted for at least 3 episodes (including this episode), it is no longer known if it is truly an error or the animators randomly using either one. ** Notably, the toy version of Snap Ride Builder is greyish-black, the same as the one Sento used on the first episode. *This episode mark the last appearance of LionCleaner Best Match. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Build Volume 4 features episodes 13-16: Who Takes Off The Veil?, The False Kamen Rider, Judging Sento Kiryu! and The Weaponry Hero. *Blu-ray Collection 2 comes with 12 episodes. Build_Vol._4.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Volume 4, DVD 91R_ZCOJk0L._SL1469_.jpg|''Kamen Rider Build'' Collection 2, Blu-ray External links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for 桐生戦兎をジャッジしろ！. *Toei TV's official episode guide for 桐生戦兎をジャッジしろ！ References Category:New Form Episode